


Gilded Iris

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mana-transferring duties for Gilgamesh: left to Irisviel. Gilgamesh: not prepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gilded Iris

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Золотой ирис](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853379) by [WTFFate2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFFate2017/pseuds/WTFFate2017)



Of all the relics that the Einzberns could have given Emiya Kiritsugu in order to summon a Heroic Spirit, that of the King of Heroes was undoubtedly the best. Neither is there fault in him as a Master: mostly, he stays out of Gilgamesh's way.

Thus it's Gilgamesh who's largely responsible for needing the mana transfer. He doesn't ask, merely informs Kiritsugu crossly, annoyed at this step being necessary.

Kiritsugu puffs on his cigarette, looking as stoic as ever. He looks over at Irisviel, who nods and takes Gilgamesh by the arm. Gilgamesh gets the idea.

Irisviel is a wellspring of mana, and also a woman, making her ideal for the process. Certainly better than Kiritsugu, anyway; he wasn't looking forward to sleeping with someone who stank of smoke.

Irisviel shows him to a small but well-furnished bedroom, probably hers. No sooner is the door closed than she has her hands on his shoulders to lean up and kiss him. Thoroughly. Considering that he was not expecting a married woman to want to kiss him at all during the process (though she was instructed to by her husband, so he supposes there is no question of unfaithfulness, and anyway he _is_ the king), it takes him by surprise a little. Just a little.

It's not unpleasant by any means. She's warm and eager in his arms, responding to everything he does with enthusiasm until the kiss can hardly go any deeper and she's pressed close against his chest.

She draws away slowly and licks her lips. "Wouldn't this be easier on the bed?" she asks, with a smile.

"Of course." He did not even for a second there forget that they were merely transferring mana as a practical measure.

She lays on her side, and the kiss resumes with full force once he's next to her. With a whispered suggestion and his approval she strips him of his clothes, one piece at a time, and her hands seem to be everywhere on his bare skin all at once. He's enjoying this much more than he thought he would.

When he gets off her coat (which has too many buttons, he actually fumbles with it a little) and dress, her underwear is wet despite him hardly having done anything to her. She has the nerve to laugh at whatever expression he made. "I really like kissing."

That said, she also really likes hands on her breasts or fingers pressed up against her through her underwear or - she likes most things. She's loud when she isn't being kissed and hardly muffled when she is. Her hips rock against him, shamelessly asking for more.

Irisviel looks thoughtful for just a moment when their underwear finally comes off, before sliding one of her legs over his thigh and grinding against him. "This position has always worked well for me," she tells him, sweat sticking to her brow, "and Kiritsugu's always enjoyed it, so I thought it would be fine for us."

It's very hard to say no when she has the outside of her increasingly wet folds just barely teasing him. Gilgamesh decides not to bother.

She slides down to the base in one smooth motion, and he has to stop himself from coming then and there. If he said she was wet before, she's soaked now around him, and she barely gives him any time to catch his breath before she's moving, trying to take him in even deeper. Almost in a daze, he thrusts into her and shudders.

She's very encouraging when she drags his hand over to rub at her again. He measures time in how loud she gets.

When he's finally done it's with a moan that begins to rival hers, and he catches his breath for a minute. He doesn't know how many times she climaxed but his guess is 'a lot'.

Irisviel nuzzles into his chest, then looks up at him with the same smile he's beginning to fear.

"Let's go again."


End file.
